one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: K-Sha X Solid Snake
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Stealth is NOT Key in this fight between an iconic videogame badass, and... A cute, easy to please, Yandere. What. Ev. Er. Will K-Sha win this epic for her fellow Gold Third Members, or Will Solid Snake prove he's more BADASS than any female Neptunia character just by snapping K's neck? Will this also be a Piece of Cake for the Tactical Espionage Action Hero? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES K-Sha.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Solid Snake.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Location: Shadow Moses) Solid Snake was looking around for security around the premises... fwooooooo... Nothing. Nothing but the lonely feeling of being frozen to death by a snowstorm that is getting worse. Snake shivered at the thought... But then he heard something... Blood Curdling Screams... Snake backtracked to find out what the hell happened... A whole cemeteries worth of dead bodies were EVERYWHERE... No matter where he looked, all security was slaughtered... Snake: Damn... I wish I had that skill, though, then again, maybe I don't want such a kickass murder on such a level... He contacted Colonel Roy Campbell via codec about the out of hand predicament... (pwaaa, pwaaa!) Snake: Colonel, something crazy has happened just now! Colonel: What's the situation, Snake? Snake: I dunno how to explain this well, but as I'm walking around already explored areas... All I can say is that somebody, or something murdered every last security unit. Obviously I'm not that strong, and REX is too big to fit through these tight corners... Colonel: So... Somebody killed the entire security system of Shadow Moses... I can't wrap the concept around the head... Snake: (Abruptly cuts connection...) Colonel: Snake? Snake! Do you read me, Snake?! SNAKE! If you're in distress, please signal immediately! (pwaaa, pwaaa!) Colonel: Snake. Is that you? (Cues Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 OST Divine Identity) ???: Sorry, Ol' Geezer. Snake is going down! Colonel: So, Snake was right after all... Who are you?! And What have you done with Snake?! K-Sha: AHAHAHAHAHA! Colonel: I repeat! Who are you!!? K-Sha: Name's K-Sha, Old man. (Giggles uncontrollably.) BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! I'm a killing now! AHAHAHAHAHA (Conversation ends.) K-Sha then crushed Snake's Codex with one foot, and his chest with the other, and her gun pointing at Snake's head. He is far from afraid... Solid Snake: Heh... Kid, you don't have it in you. I'm more effective than you in comparison. Snake then kicked K-Sha out of the way, picked up his 1911 Operator, only to have a spare gun pointed at him by K-Sha. (Cues Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 OST Divine Identity Starting from 1:16.) K-Sha: You'd be surprised, Solid Snake. Let's go! Snake: Guess there's no shaking you off I guess... It's show time. The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... GO FOR IT! 59.9-53.0: K-Sha fired her gun almost immediately, and right away, Snake was forced to block. He didn't have much of a problem against Sam Fisher, but this is different. K-Sha was reckless, but not the bad reckless either, maybe okay... Snake was truly unable to fathom how an Uzi could hold this many rounds at once. He shot his handgun to K-Sha's head. It hit, but JRPG standards were unable to truly score a headshot... 54.2-51.3: Snake: What? She's immune to head Shots?! 50.7-39.8: Snake knew right away his 1911 practically does nothing to K-Sha. He used his Octo-Camo system to blend with his surroundings, and pulled out his Electrified Stun Knife, all while K-Sha was paying attention to slight movements... 45.8-37.3: K-Sha: I suggest you stay right where you are, Snake! If you even move a muscle, I can spot you like a Lion to a lone ZEBRA! 36.8-18.9: K-Sha then reloaded her guns, and given Snake was in a tight spot, he knew such a cloak wouldn't fool a Gold Third member, let alone a god... He went CQC at K-Sha, and the fireworks happened... So far, Snake had the upper hand; using his Operator, and Ruger Mark II guns one at a time while reserving his Stun Knife. Snake was forced to go head on, as is K-Sha. all guns were on even ground as Snake was forced to use his stun knife... But snake was exposing himself as he stabbed K-Sha in the heart, while she pulled both triggers of her guns, forcing both adversaries to take massive damage... Snake fell to the ground, as K-Sha caught the fall... (Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 OST Divine Identity Ends.) 17.6-0.1: As K-Sha was fighting death after pulling out Snake's Stun Knife from her chest, she knew Solid Snake isn't dead yet. Knowing the basic Idea of Metal Gear, Snake is using OctoCamo to disguise himself as a dead body. K-Sha was running out of life, so she decided to "Go Gold..." (Cues Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 09 Will Be Venus) As K-Sha went into Gold Mode, she got twin gold guns with unlimited ammo, armor, and seems to look like an officer as well now... Right away, Gold K-Sha stepped on a giant body mass, and knew who it was; It was Snake... Gold K-Sha barely lifted Snake to his feet, but her wound got critical... She just needed ONE attack to overpower Snake's Nanomachines, rendering them useless, or even hill him on the spot... She went and commited. Four hologram-like cards straight out of Yu-Gi-Oh! appeared before her. She chose one among them, and two Options from Gradius appeared, shooting at Snake, already feeling what it's like to have no protection of his own... The two Options were side by side of Gold K-Sha, and the three each fired huge lasers at Snake, decimating his skills against him, But it wasn't without major cost; Snake's Stun Knife wound eventually proved too much for the young teen prodigy... (Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 09 Will Be Venus Ends.) DOUBLE K.O.! As both fighters lay on the pile of corpses throughout Shadow Moses, Liquid Snake saw that a "Pretty Little Bitch in cute clothing" sacrificed herself to kill Liquid Snake's twin. He then got in the Metal Gear REX, and bombed many major areas of the world, causing a Global Thermal Nuclear War... The rest, as they say, has faded to eternity... Results/Credits (Cues Saya no Uta OST 08 SUNSET) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... A TIE! K-Sha is from Neptunia V II, owned by !dea factory, & COMPILE HEART. Solid Snake is from METAL GEAR SOLID, owned by KONAMI. Divine Identity is from Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2, owned by ATLUS. Will be Venus is from Neptunia V II, owned by !dea factory, & COMPILE HEART. SUNSET is from SAYA NO UTA, owned by Nitro+. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain